


失眠症

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk





	失眠症

（1）

金发女人已经失眠三天了。

她躺在床上，两手合拢，把头搁在手上，只觉得脑袋很沉重。浮想，回忆，和各种各样的怪念头异常迅速而又清晰地一个接一个交替出现在头脑里：时而是Henry仰起头来看她的样子，时而是钟楼不紧不慢的摆针，时而又是镇民急切地拦住她，扭曲而古怪的表情。

桌上的小钟指针摆动着，白日的喧嚣在耳边吵闹着，焦急和无可奈何的情绪折磨着他。Emma深吸一口气，把脑袋埋进枕头里。

睡吧，别再想了。她躺在床上，某一瞬间，她的头脑一片混乱，陷入昏昏沉沉的状态。

嗒——嗒——嗒——嗒

她猛地掀开被子，从床上坐起来，大步走到桌前把闹钟的电池拆下来。金发女人呼出一口气，她重新躺回去，怔怔地看着天花板。

有什么在心里：嗒——嗒——嗒——嗒

（2）

Emma坐在椅子的软垫上，金发柔顺地搭在肩上。她轻轻合了合眼，脑袋左边一直隐隐作痛，让她难以集中经历。她将头埋进胳膊里，疲倦和困意几乎要把她拉下深渊，但有什么不肯罢休地，一直在她脑海响着。她抬起头，蹙着眉看了会挂在警长办公室的时钟，又继续趴在桌子上，听着电流流过灯管的声音。不知过了多久，门口突然传来响动。

金发女人疲倦地抬起头，亮白的灯光扎进双眼，手臂阵阵发麻。少年走到她面前，拉开椅子坐下。

“Henry？”

“我有事想和你商量……”Emma看着Henry的脸，她先前能听到他的声音，但接着就模糊成一片。Emma一手撑着额头，疲惫地抬着眼。她的脑袋缓缓顺着手臂滑下，在那么一瞬间，她完全进入了熟睡，耳边什么也听不见了。

“Emma！！”

Henry的声音像是从另一个世界传来，使她猛地挣脱了睡意。眼前的景象还有些模糊，只看得清男孩那双和Regina出奇地像的褐色眼睛，蕴满了担忧。

（3） 

她被Henry一路拉出了警局，路灯映得地面成了淡金色。钝痛在左边的太阳穴迟迟阴魂不散。她步子有点虚，被男孩拉着快步走，险些踉跄一下。

“Henry？”

她的脸色有些苍白，Henry停下来，他转身担忧地看着他的妈妈，“Emma，”少年拉着她的手，温热的感觉让她头疼缓解了些，“你都失眠三天了，我很担心你，你会垮的。”

“我今天找过阿奇了，”Emma看着男孩，眼前突然一片眩晕，“他说我只是压力大，吃点药就好了。”

Henry连忙扶住她，担忧地看着她的双眼，“总吃药怎么行，我有办法，你跟我来。”

他的神情是那么坚定，就像当初坚定地认为她是救世主一样。金发女人张了张口，还是任由男孩牵着她的手，朝街道对面走去。

（4）

白色公寓沉寂在夜色中，Henry推开镂雕精致花纹的铁门，Emma困惑地蹙着眉。

“我们来这做什么？”

男孩回过头，轻轻拉住她的手，“Mom，相信我。”

他很少这样称呼她，金发女人怔在原地。Henry从兜里掏出钥匙，将钥匙插进白色大门的锁里，轻轻扭转一下。Emma突然拉住他的手，“你带我来找Regina吗？”

见男孩轻轻点头，金发女人咬咬唇，她松开握住男孩的手，后退了几步，蹙起了眉。

“我小时候很闹腾，”Henry开口，“晚上睡不着觉，也老是失眠。是妈妈治好的。”

Emma叹口气，“我不想麻烦Regina，我没什么大事，Henry，不用太担心。”

少年担忧地看着她，正要说什么，这时，门突然开了，Regina探出半个身子来，“Henry！”待她看到金发女人时，神色有些不悦，但还是轻轻喊了声，“Emma？”

（5）

“Mum~”

少年拉长音调，一手轻轻拽住Regina的衣角，“Emma已经失眠三天了，她几次走路都差点睡着了，我很担心她。”

镇长女士仍然站在门内，她打量了救世主几眼，对方的脸色白得吓人。她挑挑眉，Emma咬着唇，不敢看Regina，视线就停在男孩拽着对方的衣角上。

Regina叹口气，她转过身，消失在两人的视线中。门半掩着，里面的动静像是在找什么东西。Emma站在原地，自Regina出现的第一眼，她就像被施了魔咒，怎么也不能转身离开。她听着脚步声由近到远，再由远到近，感觉心脏被什么攥住。

镇长女士从门后面走出来，她神情严肃地蹙着眉，

“洗过澡了吗？”

金发女人有些吃惊，待Regina露出一个有点不耐烦的神色后，她小心翼翼地看着对方的双眼，“……没。”

Regina无奈地叹口气，将臂弯里的衣物扔到她怀里，“这是换洗的衣服，进来先洗个澡吧。”

Emma吃惊地抬起眉，对方却已经走进了屋里。她转身看向Henry，少年眼中满是笑意，他拉着金发女人走进公寓，在她耳边悄悄说道，“都跟你说了，我妈心很软的。”

（6）

救世主睡在床的里边，男孩躺在外面。Emma打量了四周，这是Henry的房间，墙上还贴着蜘蛛侠的海报，柜子里摆着各种他这个年龄喜欢的东西，大多都是Regina买的，墙角的软垫上搁着游戏机，旁边堆了一叠CD，都整整齐齐地摆放着。

Emma穿着舒适的睡衣，坐在被子里，还有些不自在。好在男孩温热的身子抱着她的胳膊，让她慢慢放松下来。

少年看着她，眨了眨眼，他小声地说，“我小时候睡不着，妈妈总会给我讲一些魔法森林的故事。后来因为诅咒的原因，我老是和她吵架，她就再也没给我讲过那些故事了。”

Emma轻轻嗯了一声，她心中紧绷着一根弦。门外的脚步声由远到近，镇长女士推开门，她刚刚洗完澡，穿着一套浅灰色的丝绸睡衣，黑色的卷发湿漉漉的。Regina关掉白昼灯，俯身打开了床边的小橘灯，在床边挨着Henry坐下。

镇长女士一手撑着下巴，晕黄色的灯光浅浅地落在身上，让她看起来柔和了几分。她的唇边带着若有若无的笑意，隔着被子，另一手轻轻搭在男孩的小肩膀上。

黑发女人讲了一则魔法森林的故事，她的目光落在男孩身上，这让金发女人松了口气。她的声音和白日里不一样，很轻柔，是那种小心翼翼的轻柔，就像在悉心照顾着什么。Emma看着她轻柔地，一下一下拍着男孩的手，和温柔地，带着笑的褐色眸子，就这么怔住了。

镇长女士的声音慢慢低了下去，男孩轻轻地合上了眼，浅浅地呼吸着，松开了被子下抱着Emma的手，往金发女人身上靠了靠。Emma心中有块地方软了下去，一阵久违的，又惬意的睡意让她整个身子都沉了下去。她眼前模糊下来，隐隐看到Regina弯腰关掉灯，走出房间，轻轻掩上了门。

接着，她彻底陷入了熟睡。 

（7）

救世主的精神好多了，她收拾东西准备离开警局，眼前突然浮现出Regina撑着下巴，低头看着男孩笑的样子。金发女人怔了怔，她拿起搭在椅子上的夹克，被兴冲冲的男孩吓了一跳。

“Emma！”

少年双手一撑，坐上了桌台，“你今天头痛吗？” 

Emma轻轻摇摇头，看着他露出一个笑容，“好多了。”

“我都说我妈妈有办法！”他提起Regina时，她心里有哪晃了晃。少年从桌上跳下来，拽住她的手，往门外走了几步。

“Henry……”金发女人神色有些为难，“我不想再麻烦Regina了。” 

“我妈妈已经很久没跟我讲睡前故事了，”男孩垂了垂睫毛，恳求地看着她，“拜托了，Emma。”

（8）

金发女人被Henry一路从警局拽到了Regina家，镇长女士打开门，毫不意外地打量了他俩几下，无奈地叹口气，打开了房门。

Regina穿着宽松的睡衣，抱着本母亲留下的书，走进Henry房里。救世主和男孩正乖乖地躺在床上，让她唇边不经意流出了笑意。少年柔软的褐色头发搭在前额，一双眼睛带着笑，她不记得有多久没这样坐在他床边，看着他，给他讲魔法森林的故事了。

她坐下来，救世主咬着唇，眨了眨眼，像极了男孩以前偷吃了糖果，紧张得要命的样子。Regina笑了笑，翻开了书。

她选了篇短一点的故事，语气也很平稳。像以前一样，她轻轻拍着男孩的肩膀，少年还有些稚气的唇边露出笑意，认真地看着她。空气带着淡淡的，宁静的味道，她轻轻翻了翻书页，又接着轻轻地，慢慢地讲下去。

少年的头渐渐低下去，呼吸也平稳了。她停下了轻拍男孩肩膀的手，吻了吻他白皙的额头。镇长女士弯腰帮他俩捻好被子，再抬起头时，正巧和金发女人的目光对上。救世主浅绿色的眸子像澈透的海。Regina俯下身，一种奇怪的感觉让她的心柔和了下来。她伸手摸了摸她的额头，救世主怔怔地看着她，有什么温暖又柔软的东西碰到了她的心脏。 

“晚安。”

她的声音轻柔得像片羽毛落地。金发女人轻轻张张唇，像说了什么，就垂下眼，睡了过去。

她最后看了眼熟睡的金发女人和男孩，眸中带着笑意，轻轻走出了房间。

（9）

夜色慢慢沉下去，小镇静静地躺在树林旁。Regina最后看了眼睡着的两人，起身去关窗户。她轻轻走到床边，在少年脸颊上吻了吻。黑发女人正要转身离去时，Henry突然从被子里伸出手，拉住她的手腕。

“Mum，”男孩仰着头看她，声音轻轻的，软软的，一种奇怪的感觉从被男孩握住的手腕的经脉，流淌到心脏，她的心中充满了一种柔和的平静。

Regina轻轻叹口气，她小心地把被子掀起一角。男孩看着她，笑了笑，那双眼睛在黑暗中，闪烁着光芒。她轻轻躺在了男孩身边，又吻了吻他耳边的鬈发，“睡吧，小男孩。”

Henry眸中笑意盈盈，他闭上眼，一手抱着金发女人的胳膊，另一手挽着Regina的臂弯，唇边满足地弯起。

（10）

镇长女士在家翻阅着文件，有些疲倦揉揉眉，她握着钢笔，写了几行字，向楼下看了看，打起精神，再翻了几页。

公文一行又一行的字母排列着，跳动着，她神情有些恍惚，叹了口气，接着批改。

楼下传来了开门的声音，Regina露出些许笑意，她一边揉着太阳穴，一边走下了楼。

这些天，Henry每晚都来警局，把金发女人拽到Regina家。Emma的失眠改善了很多，脸色也红润了起来。只是让Henry奇怪的是，她面对Regina时，说话总支支吾吾的，像是有点紧张。

Henry窝在棉被里，Regina轻轻翻了翻书页，正讲到魔鬼要走了渔夫的灵魂。少年悄悄看了看身旁的Emma，金发女人侧着身子，神情专注地看着他的母亲。

Regina撑着下巴，轻轻垂了垂眼，强忍着睡意，困倦和疲劳像是在大脑中撞击。她的手无力地搁在了书上，头慢慢顺着胳膊滑落，声音也弱了下来。

“Mum，Mum？”男孩小声地喊了两声，再往一旁看去，金发女人看着Regina，似乎还没回过神来。

少年眨眨眼，闪过一个狡黠的笑容。他掀开被子，和Emma一起将黑发女人扶上床，伸手在Regina眼前晃了晃，“她睡着了。”

“嘘，这些天公务太多，怕是累着了。”金发女人起身帮她盖好被子，奇怪地看向男孩，“你去哪？”

“Mom，”少年眨眨眼，露出一个笑容，“床太挤了，我去妈妈房间睡。”

Emma微微睁大双眼，连忙喊住正要走出房间的男孩，“我去吧，你在这睡。”

Henry偷偷笑了笑，才转过头，“我已经十二啦，不能再和妈妈睡了。”

金发女人不知所措地看着他，男孩走出房间，回头朝她笑了笑，“Emma，记得好好照顾我妈妈呀。” 

（11）

救世主又一次失眠了。

屋内没有声音，外面也没有，窗外透着幽幽雾气，整个小镇沉静在宁静中。Regina侧着身，轻轻靠着她，安稳地呼吸着。

金发女人咬了咬唇，她将手伸出被子，贴了贴脸颊，好让热气散去。她又将手臂搭在额头上，小心地翻了个身，过了一会，又平躺回床上。她听见身旁人浅浅的呼吸声，像是什么挠着心脏。

金发女人深吸了一口气，她小心翼翼地侧过身，淡淡的月光洒在黑发女人身上。她能看清她的弯眉，时而颤动一下的睫毛，和微抿着的唇。她就这么安稳地睡在她的身旁。Emma轻轻坐起来，手臂撑在床上，月光温柔地照在她白皙的脖颈。

她小心翼翼地俯下身，目光临摹着她的眉眼。金发女人凑近了些，触到了呼吸，她伸手捋了捋她的一绺卷发，轻轻碰了碰熟睡的人的唇角。

像有一丝细腻的温软化开来，什么情绪像春风拂过，绿了荒山。Emma怔了怔，身下人颤了颤睫毛，睁开了眼。

她那双褐色的眸子在月光的映澈下，流淌着难以叙尽的情绪。Regina伸手挽住她的脖颈，坐起身，她垂下眼，轻轻吻上她的唇。

心律就此停下，时间仿佛轻轻脱格。

一切都不复存在。


End file.
